Space Race
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls & the Rowdyruff Boys agree to race against each other to the moon and back! As they battle to keep ahead of each other, obstacles, hijinks, and tricks intervene, and the entire world watches anxiously to see who will emerge victorious!
1. Kick-Off

**Disclaimer by Buttercup:** Yeah, yeah, the author doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls. I'm pretty sure you knew that by now. Just leave reviews for us and him to read, or I'll kick your butt!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kick-Off**

**Bubble's POV**

Now this wasn't something that we'd do, everyday. The professor had told us about the "race into space" between the U.S. and Russia in the 60's, and we were about to do the same against the Rowdyruff Boys! I'm not quite sure how I'd put it, but we were to go into space, land on the moon, and fly back to Townsville before the boys. Whoever organized this race must have spent **_way_** too much time staring at the sky (oh that's right, it was the Mayor).

The entire city of Townsville, including a world news team, was gathered out in front of Pokey Oaks, where the race was to begin. The Rowdyruff Boys were already there by the time we had arrived. They were now our friends, but it didn't make them any less competitive. They were huddled together, shirtless for some reason, chanting "**_Rowdyruffs rule! Rowdyruffs rule! Rowdyruffs rule! Hoah! Hoah!_**" like in football. They were extremely excited to race with us.

Butch grabbed a _Mountain Dew_ and downed the entire drink in one gulp. He then crumpled it on his forehead and stared at me with a giant, toothy smile (I don't drink soda very often. I'd much prefer water, but my favorite soda is _Big Blue_). He's such a crazy guy!

**Buttercup's POV**

This was the true test of defining oneself. Those boys were going down, and I was gonna bask in the glory of victory while they drowned in the juices of utter defeat that I would be sweating out upon them.

"Girls, wait!" the Professor suddenly broke from the crowd and jogged up to us, "before I forget, I want you girls to put on this sunscreen!"

"Professor, we're flying to the moon, not the sun. Besides, sunscreen is for _**nerds,**" _I laughed at him, as did my sisters.

"But girls, the moon has no atmosphere. You will be completely exposed to the sun, out there! Please, put on the sunscreen. Don't you remember what happened the last time you got sunburned?"

"Ugh, okay, fine!" I was the first one to get it over with. He rubbed me down with sunblock as though he were giving a massage. "I think you got me good enough," I told him.

"You just can't be too careful when it comes to ultraviolet rays," Professor reminded all of us, and then began to apply sunscreen to Blossom.

"Aah! You got some in my eyes, Professor!" she squealed. Bubbles splashed some water from her water bottle in her face. "Thanks. That helped a lot."

"Oh Blossom, I'm sorry," Professor told her, finishing up with her feet, and then moving on to Bubbles.

**Blossom's POV**

I was so totally psyched to take part in this benefit. That's right, what my sisters didn't tell you is that this was a **_charity_** event. For every half-mile we flew, whether it was us girls or the boys, someone from around the world would donate a minimum of one dollar towards the funding of breast cancer research and treatment. For **_once_**, the Mayor has actually come up with a smart idea that benefits someone else, rather than just himself.

We walked onto our designated launch pads that were constructed in the street. I hugged Bubbles and Buttercup for good luck, and the Rowdyruff Boys body-slammed each other, and then we stepped up onto our pedestals.

"Blossom, commander of the Powerpuff Girls, and Brick, commander of the Rowdyruff Boys, please stand before me," the Mayor said over a megaphone. We walked forward and faced each other, not looking away from our solid gaze. "Shake hands with each other." We shook hands, smiled, and wished each other the best of luck. "You boys and girls know the rules: no hitting or kicking below the belt, no strangle holds, no spit wads, no-"

"Um, sir," Ms. Bellum stood at his side, "they're not wrestling, they're **_racing_**!"

"Oh... of course, I knew that... anyways, remember that this is a **_team_** race! That means that you start together, you reach the midpoint together, and you finish together! No Puff or Ruff is to be left in the asteroid dust! Second, remember that you are to wear your swimsuit attire at **_all times_**." Yeah, don't ask me why we have to wear our swimsuits, maybe it has to do with tanning.

"And third!" The Professor seized the megaphone, "There'd better be no kissing out there, where you're all alone! If you come back with any hickeys, I'm gonna have a **_long_** talk with all of you!" He sounded manic and desperate. We all turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Dad, we're only six! What's wrong with you?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry, everybody! Continue, Mr. Mayor," he said as his face turned an extremely dark red as he handed the megaphone back.

"Ahem, anyways," the Mayor hesitantly spoke again, "we have satellite cameras up in space to record your progress! You will be watched by the **_entire world_**!"

"Sounds exhilarating," Brick spoke.

"Indeed. Now, racers, check your ignitions, may God's love be with you." We all got down on one knee and made humorous engine noises, staring at the daytime moon. "Take your marks... Get set..." The Mayor raised a starting pistol.

The world was at a total stand-still. I grinned at my sisters, who then grinned back. Brick winked at me.

***Bang!***

**_*Szchwoooom!*_**


	2. Flying High Again

**Chapter 2:**** Flying High Again**

**Buttercup's POV**

We propelled ourselves into the atmosphere and were at the cloud layer within three seconds of take-off. As I looked around, I couldn't see the boys anywhere, so I assumed that we were marginally ahead of them. As I soon found out, they were nipping at our heels and gaining, probably about to engage in a slingshot.

"Move it, Cupcake!" Butch told me as he tried to grab my foot. I kicked his hand away and sped up. He picked up the pace as well as we flew straight into a giant cumulus cloud.

"I can't see anything!" I shouted. I tried to wave my arms around to clear some space. Right as I wiped some of the vapors from my eyes, Butch's little foot disappeared into a cloud in front of me. I picked up the pace and followed in close.

**Blossom's POV**

I was blowing the clouds out of my way in order to see better. Brick was running parallel to me in formation. As a group, we had spread from a Delta pattern into more of an Atari battle formation.

Brick was attempting to jackknife me in the air, which was nearly impossible due to my cunning aerodynamics and excellent maneuverability, but no matter what, he still managed to remain right on top of me. Although it was merely a charity race, the competition still had us all frothing at the mouth as we entered the lithosphere.

**Bubble's POV**

Whee, clouds!

* * *

**I apologize for such a delayed update on this story. I have been vigorously attempting to balance out my other stories, as well as keep up in school. I will try to make the next update occur much sooner.**


End file.
